PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Seafood HACCP Alliance was formed to foster a more uniform and current national education, training and technical assistance program for the seafood industry and the federal, state and local food inspectors. The Alliance approach is to develop basic education manuals and conduct a series of 'train-the-trainer' courses to help prepare a cadre of instructors across the nation. Likewise, through continuing project funds from FDA and the National Sea Grant College Program, the Alliance offers a number of training sessions for the regional industries and inspectors as well. In addition to Basic HACCP and the Alliance Train the Trainer programs, training programs for sanitation are delivered both domestically and internationally. The Alliance is also currently active in developing training programs for food transportation and food safety issues associated with aquaculturally produced seafood products. Annual meetings of the Seafood HACCP Alliance Steering Committee and Alliance Executive Committee bring together seafood experts from federal and state governments, industry, trade associations, and academia to address Alliance sustainability, relevance, and effectiveness in achieving its educational and training functions.